In the Raven's Eye
by NuteWelt01
Summary: As Konoha rebuilds from the third war, everyone from Konoha Eleven settle into their perspective roles in politics, love and life. Could an ambitious doctor and aloof clan head do the same together? Slow burn Saku/ Ita, non-massacre
1. Breaking the Rythme

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Explicit language, violence and sexual themes

I'm going through each chapter and cleaning up a lot of words, grammar etc. You might find new added sentences to the story. Do not worry, nothing major is changing.

* * *

 _Two years after_ ….

It was bright outside despite the intense aura from one pissed off kunoichi. Could it be that there was something in the wind picking up on the esteemed temper of the Godmaim's pupil? Who knew. Everyone would remember the day Sakura Haruno had laid out Naruto Uzumaki.

A crack was heard followed by the whip of Naruto's head swinging to the right from a punch. What came next was a barricade of attacks he wasn't prepared for. Each punch from the small women hurt more than the first, to the point the white walls of the hospital is all he would see for the next two weeks. Sakura didn't stop until the hero of the village was huddled under a large tree unable to move. Her heavy breathing was the only sound on team seven's training grounds.

The audience standing some feet away were frozen in shock unable to intervene or look away from the scene. The Konoha Eleven plus Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai never saw this coming. The anbu situated in the trees clearly did not want to interfere with the Sanin's scuffle. Granted, the rumbling of the ground alerted the nearest team, but once they arrived at the scene it was out of their control. Avoiding a few broken ribs was always nice.

"You lied to me..."

One cerulean hue not swollen over looked up wide with guilt. His mouth opened to smooth over the claim, but the male did not get very far. Heavy with restrained fury Sakura continued her assault by slapping her teammate across the face.

Kakashi took a step forward but Gai's hand grabbed the jonin's shoulder. There was no point in interfering with his students. Grey hues simmered in uncertainty with a little clarity. It was a long time coming.

The pink haired kunoichi thrust her hand forward grabbing the front of Naruto's orange jacket. With on tug they were nose to nose.

"He was everything to me. You knew that and took him away from me!"

There was anguish surfing in Sakura's voice. Naruto never realized how deep the connection went. He only ever thought-

"Sakura – Ch- "

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! Your lies!" Green eyes deep as evergreen glazed with repressed tears. Holding out this long against her longtime friend was hard, but after everything they've been through separately and together within the last two years - this was one thing she never expected from Naruto.

"You are my friend and I expect more from you. I expect you to understand when I am hurt or in need of your help."

Tears slipped down pale cheeks.

"But you of all people should know when I'm happy. Especially when I'm serious about someone."

The words escaped from her mouth before she could stop it. The bricks of guilt sitting on Naruto's shoulders continued to pile up the longer he listened. Now, Naruto Uzumaki was protective, kind, and loyal but he honestly thought sending Itachi Uchiha away from the village was the right thing to do.

"Someone I love…"

It was a mere whisper but the future Hokage heard it. The knot in his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Naruto never felt like such a fool then in that moment.


	2. The Fairness of It All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Warning:** Some language in this chapter. :D

* * *

Considering the lack of missions replaced with multiple projects to rebuild the civilian sector and most of the Shinobi district there wasn't much to do inside the hospital for Sakura. Besides holding open calls for new medics to replace the ones that died in the war two months ago, each moment in the newly built office with too big of a window and enough space to fit an entire family made Sakura feel bored. Books were everywhere, medical folders set in separate boxes ready to be taken down to storage and there were too many take out boxes to count. Green eyes squinted at the mess before her. How did it come to be this way?

"Sakura?"

Standing in the doorway was Ayame one of Konoha's few remaining veteran medics. In the war, despite the medical tents being some miles away there were attacks that gotten through. Sitting behind the oak desk as the head of Konoha General Hospital Sakura grimaced at the thought. There were others who could have set in this chair. Schooling her features to a wide smile the other medic was greeted.

"Ah, Ayame, what can I do for you?"

The older of the two watched Sakura for only a moment not commenting on the expression that disappeared a second ago. With wide brown eyes and green hair slowly fading with age Ayame decided to be the cheerier version of the two.

"I have received the latest updates for the medic exams. Eight passed your test flawlessly while the other seventeen either failed, or received the minimum passing grade."

Stepping on to new wooden floors thanks to Yamato the older medic crossed the office with just a few strides setting the folders on top of Sakura's already occupied desk. Pulling eight from the large stack they were placed beside it,

"I want you to look at these… but tomorrow."

It was obvious what Ayame was trying to do. It happened daily if not every day starting three weeks ago.

"I could do these today."

"No, you will not. You have been in the hospital non-stop this whole week. There are other medics that could take your place."

At some point a chair would be thrown at the poor women or an argument would ensue but nothing of the sort happened. Sliding the white doctors' coat off stiff shoulders hanging it over the comfy chair behind herself there was a silence that passed between the two medics. Ayame's determined gaze met Sakura's unimpressed expression followed by a few papers being tucked under an arm.

"Then you will take all my patients?"

It couldn't possibly be that easy.

"Yes."

"And you will check on Tsunade, correct? I cannot do it myself if you are kicking me out of the vicinity of the hospital."

"…."

Pink lips turned into a frown. It was no secret why that little snippet of information was mentioned. Standing straight, gaze forward and not moving an inch the older medic nodded mutely. It would go without saying she would visit the Godaime before sundown every single day. It could get lonely in the hospital though Sakura's teacher would never admit to it. Well, that is if she could.

"Then I will be leaving until Tuesday. I know you and the staff can last a few days without me, neh?"

Another curt nod from Ayame was all the permission Sakura needed. Grabbing some belongings around the office Sakura made her way out in long strides. Before fully passing Ayame a hand pressed into the older woman's shoulder as a form of thanks before continuing down the hall. Lord knows Sakura wouldn't be able to leave the hospital herself.

* * *

Two males of Team Seven causing havoc across Konoha in the late afternoon stopped their previous shouting match at the appearance of their female teammate a block away. Anyone could make out pink hair in the crowd of civilians walking about the street either shopping or exchanging conversation.

"Oi, Teme, there's Sakura-Chan!"

The blonds shout was met with a punt to his skull. It left Naruto dizzy at first before shaking it off and running full speed ahead to their other team mate disregarding the brooding Uchiha's way of agreement. Said male shook his head walking in the same direction at a luxurious pace.

"Sakura-Chan! Where have you been?!"

Staring ahead but truly in her own little world the petite women didn't have enough time to dodge the bone crushing hug. Life just wasn't fair at times.

"Naruto get off me!"

This scene could be played over on repeat for all who watched. It happened too many times for mere bystanders to shrug it off as weird. Team Seven would always be a rambunctious bunch of kids with too much energy or power in their stead. Giving into her friend's warmth the pinkette sighed letting the blond have his way if only once. Adding the action to a growing list dub "The things Naruto has done" it would be held over his head later if he tried running out on a bill for ramen

"Come on Sakura-Chan…We missed you."

The laughing manner in the blonds usually sunny personality subsided to reveal the longing that hid underneath it. Nothing could break Sakura's hold on her anger like a friend's true submission to their feelings - especially if it involved her in that equation.

Sighing into Naruto's shoulder Sakura pulled back slightly to at him with a small smile. The best she could muster without forcing it.

"I'm sorry…I just needed some space…"

By the time those words escaped Sasuke stood to the right of the conjoined hug neither joining in nor giving the two-enough space to walk away. Green hues met onyx which pierced without words only submission followed by induced silence. The Uchiha wouldn't outright say it but he had missed Sakura as well.

"Next time don't avoid us. We knew Tsunade as well."

Those words were her breaking point. Sakura's gaze was quick to accumulate tears but letting them fall was admitting to defeat. A defeat that involved hiding away in the hospital for three weeks ever since Tsunade fell into a coma. As the apprentice of Tsunade, it was Sakura's job to make sure her master was safe. On the other hand, it was her job to find out what was wrong and if it was reversible. It was harder knowing that there hadn't been any positive test results yet.

To Sakura the hospital was her world. This meant seeing Tsunade bossing others around and breaking walls when someone pissed her off. It meant seeing her master drunk off her ass in the middle of the day because she hated paperwork. It meant-

It meant tears falling down her cheeks as the medic couldn't hold it in anymore. Naruto's warmth didn't ease the pain and neither did Sasuke's comforting presence. If Sakura could reverse time and be there during the incident she would have in a heartbeat. Life was cruel when it wanted to be.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that Chapter Two is out! Faster than expected I assure you…Were you expecting Tsunade's coma? I'll explain what happened to Tsunade in another chapter further down the line. Also, yes Itachi will be introduced soon. I'm building up the story from here. For those that are confused this is two years before Chapter one. I did edit this chapter to fix a few sentences and words.

Review and tell me what you all think!

\- NuteWelt01


	3. A Merry Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Warning:** Some language and future fluffy :D

* * *

The weekend was slow as Sakura had expected. Oh course once there was time off every single friend had plans or beforehand was assigned to a mission. An irritated sigh passed the pinkette's lips for the umpteenth time that day. On her knees scrubbing the wooden floors of her apartment that hadn't been cleaned in ages the sound was almost tranquil if it wasn't for the neighbors blasted cat meowing its face off; or the market outside the building in full swing with customers at their annual sale. Possibly living downtown in the mixed sector of civilians and shinobi was a terrible idea. It was hard to sleep or concentrate on anything during the day. During the night it was practically impossible. Why did she move here again?

DING DONG!

Just when the coast was clear the fan-boy is back. It's almost as if he knows when she has time off. Straightening up from her hunched posture Sakura stomped towards the front door ready for a confrontation. There was no way this asshole was ruining a weekend off again. The door was ripped open letting in the bright sun but that didn't stop her.

"I told you! I am not interested in whatever proposal, date or plan you have! Can't you se-"

"Haruno – san "

If Sakura could bury herself alive in a deep dark place where the sun didn't reside it would be at that moment. Pink lips slapped together squinting at the figure that steadily blocked away the light until green eyes widened in fear. Why was Itachi Uchiha standing at her door? No matter the reason her torso bent forward at a low bow.

"I'm so sorry Uchiha - san! I thought you were someone else."

A hint of amusement passed onyx eyes. Yet the pinkette would never see it as she righted once again to give the Shinobi room to breathe. Sakura hadn't noticed when a step was taken to disturb his general space. If rain and some type of herb was any indicator of how Itachi smelled –

Sakura blinked then as cheeks grow red then green eyes darted to his. Itachi maintained a neutral expression staring back at the Kunoichi what was akin to uncaring. Licking the dryness from chapped lips Sakura took a deep breath.

"What can I do for you, Uchiha - San?"

"My mother is having a surprise birthday party for Sasuke. She would like you to come."

Blinking a few more times at Itachi it never occurred to Sakura what month it was or who's birthday was close to passing. An unpleasant feeling settled in Sakura's stomach that she almost forgot Sasuke's birthday.

"I'll be there. Does Uchiha- sama need anything?"

"No, just your attendance at the event."

Itachi stared at the small woman waiting for another outburst or unusual way of greeting someone. Nothing came so he turned on his heel to leave. Itachi didn't get very far down the hall when Sakura called to him once more. It wasn't a shrill yell which he kind of liked. Turning to address the pinkette that stood in the hall in a faded blue t-shirt and jean Capri's something Itachi had never seen before he waited.

"I'm sorry about before. Do you mind if I take you out for tea?"

Onyx met green eyes that were slightly pleading. She really did feel that bad.

A smirk pulled on peal lips showing the amusement that had been hidden.

"I'm sure there are other suitable women with better company."

Mouth nearly dropping to the floor Sakura couldn't believe this..this asshole. How dare he say such things after she went out of her way to invite him to tea? Eye twitching at the absurd comment a menacing step was taken towards the Uchiha. He might outrank her in every way but respect for this asshole be damned.

"Also, you might want to fix your door."

Looking back at the threshold where a wooden door lay off its hinges inside the apartment the pinkette could do nothing but scream. She hadn't notice the strength put into opening the door. Green eyes narrowed in anger turning back towards Itachi. Unfortunately the only evidence the messenger had come around was the crow's feathers on the ground. An angry cry vibrated the district making birds, animals and people flee the scene.

"COWARD!"

* * *

"So you broke your door?"

"Yes."

"You scared the customers away from Mr. Wabani's market?"

"..Yeah..."

"And you took your neighbor's cat and flung it out the window?"

"..It's not as bad as you think..."

"Sakura, you trampled a few villagers on your way to the training grounds. Plus, the genin team you encountered is still recovering from having boulders thrown at them."

"…"

"You see where I'm coming from?"

"I just needed to blow off some steam."

"….That is ridiculous. Blowing off steam is breaking a couple trees – not taking half the village down, causing riots and almost getting kicked out of your apartment in one day."

The pinkette slammed her forward against the laminate counter inside the flower shop. The blond women behind it rolled baby blue eyes at the dramatic display.

"Maybe a mission could help."

"I highly doubt anyone will go on a mission with me now."

"A little foreplay-"

"INO!"

The blond held up her hands.

"It's only a suggestion."

"I could hide out here."

"Sai is coming back today."

"Party poopers..."

"A date?"

"Too busy..."

"You're at home this weekend."

"Bite me."

Her best friend was doomed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So what do you all think? I'll start introducing more Ita/Saku moments.

Oh and check out my one-shot _Back To The Start_ , a Saku/Sasu story. :)

Plus I'm still figuring out how to put the line breaks in the stories since they are visible when I edit but not visible to the public.

Gahhhhhhhhh - ill figure it out.

Ciao!

\- NuteWelt01


	4. Sneaking in Low Places

**A/N:**

I apologize for the super late response to updating regularly. The end of 2017 was filled with a lot of triumph until my grandfather died. So, it has been a long process with helping my grandmother and keeping my own emotions in check. I won't go into detail but now I feel I can start writing again. It took some time to decide if I wanted as an outlet again. All and all I should start updating regularly here unless something else pops up.

\- NuteWelt01

* * *

After another lecture detailing the tall-tell-signs of a non-existent sex life, Sakura managed to flee the flower shop when a new customer came in; but not before receiving a knowing gaze from Ino. Her best friend could point out all her faults, which was frightening at times. Quite enough that the pinkette found herself hiding out on an abandoned playground on the other side of the village away from the busy inner city of Konoha.

Frowning at the sand caught between small toes after taking off her sandals Sakura idly swung back and forth on a swing. There wasn't much to do outside of causing another riot that lead to an eviction notice from the apartment complex. The women snorted at the thought of her landlord trying to throw her out into the street. If anything, it would be comical to see the old geezer go flying from one punch to the Hokage mountains. He was a creepier anyways.

Satisfyed with the current thought a small whiz could be heard passing Sakura's ear. Not soon after did a sharp kunai ebbed itself in a tree, five feet to her right, sticking out the center of the bark. A tired sigh followed as a hand raised to whip blood from the small cut on her ear. A chuckle followed with a pair of footsteps coming up from behind before they stood to the left with a larger weight settling in a different swing.

"I thought you would at least dodge it"

A deeper voice trying to hide their amusement purred ever so slightly. Always a game of cat and mouse between the two that either could surely lose. Pivoting on her own swing Sakura took in short wild black locks held up by a forehead protector, tan skin and ebony eyes boring into emerald. The man's boyish features and charming quirk for a smile hadn't changed since his mission to Wave country. Pink lips split into a wide smile raising an eyebrow at the male.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally kill me, Shisui."

* * *

They both panted in unison on the ground. The males frame laying over the women's form pinning each wrist over her head. A deep chuckle produced from his chest past thin lips looking down at the frazzled kunoichi. The spar had turned into a free-for-all in terms of justus and chakra. Shisui found the pinkette underneath him quite the challenge in brains, strength and stamina.

" We can call it quits"

" You know that last move was not fair. It was –"

"It was an academy move. Something you should have seen coming."

A pained groan vibrated in the woods as Sakura flipped the male settling on top before pinning him the in the same exact position. Instead of taunting Shisui silence rained around them. Pale strands fell across her face casting a shadow where a light gasp left her lips. Emerald glowed against the slither of sunlight dying in the horizon when a palm pressed against the male's cheek. Ebony shifts around peering at the forest around them for a moment before his body moved upwards pulling Sakura closer with his free arm. Her hand other hand slid on Shisui's shoulder pressing until breast pushed against his chest. Leaning forward his lips grazed Sakura with intent yet stalled with the slightest quirk of a smile.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"…You know I couldn't stand against the group of women your clan has lined up for you."

An eyebrow quirked at the snide comment. The sudden grip around Sakura's waist became hard with pressure as the male pulled her closer.

"They are nothing compared to what we have here."

"Which is hiding behind the scene's so no one can see us."

"Sakura-"

With a push it wasn't hard to break free from the arms encircled around her waist, or stand over the male who had the tendency to look away when he was guilty. Anger danced across Sakura's features stunting the hurt that squeezed at her heart. Every time the they saw each other in public since ending their affair two months ago did the other avoid each other. This was the first time they had a civil conversation since then.

"I'm sorry If wanting more of a public relationship is something you seem to hate."

Before Shisui could get another word in a flicker of movement caught their attention. The bushes to there left shook until a rabbit popped out making the make pivot his attention only to sigh. While he was distracted Sakura preformed a transportation justu leaving sakura petals in her wake. A hand reaching for her fell to the wayside remembering the words uttered in her absence.

* * *

If the world had something against Sakura Haruno this would be the day. Considering there has been obstacles every hour on the hour the kunoichi found another hiding spot. It was the Hokage library this time as it was disserted on most weekends. Settling into a desk under the shadows of looming bookcases in the far back near the restricted section felt like the right place to camp out. Looking at the stack of medical books that were familiar from prior usage didn't bother the medic. It was possibly the position she placed herself in early that was embarrassing and pathetic. A small clicking of Sakura's tongue was only the extent of the irritation growing within. Wasn't this supposed to be a relaxed weekend? She supposed not.

While flipping through the introduction on spinal surgeries and minor successes, Sakura understood very little about what attracted her to men that did not want to be with her. It was unlikely that her physique would be the issue. Sure, she had pink hair, green eyes and still looked like a teenager that just went through puberty (if you counted for the lack of breast in her chest area), but it couldn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Who could destroy boulders, people and an Atatsuki member without blinking? Her!

The pinkette stared the book gripped between dainty fingers that dared to rips each page out. The frustration at each situation that led to this moment was impeccable. Mobility returned as the book was thrown to the edge of the table before picking up another one from the large stack. Distractions came far and few in between where Sakura would take advantage of them.

Reading about the autonomy of a rat with the enzymes of a cow coursing through its intestines, the pinkette hadn't heard footsteps striding across the hardwood floor of the large empty space. It took some time navigating the many sections of literature where a shadow soon loomed in waiting. The response was slow as Sakura was rather stuck on an important part of her reading.

"I'm assuming you here to drag me somewhere."

The male standing before her blinked at the implication. As if the very thought of dragging the Hokage's apprentice from her sacred place would bring him a smile. Maybe amusement would be better but alas the news he delivers is rather important.

"You're going to be late to the party, Ugly."

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that I am back, what do you think? This chapter wrote itself as I've had other ideas that passed. I wanted to introduce a little drama and confusion that will span further into the storyline. Yes, this is a ItaSaku pairing, but why not have some fun. ;)

Let me know what you think with your reviews.

\- NuteWelt01


	5. Things Left Unsaid

**A/N:** Hey Everyone!

I know…it has been about a year since I've posted anything. I've graduated, and Peace Corps is….um…interesting, so ill leave this chapter here. I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be posted. Enjoy this beauty while it last.

-NuteWelt01

* * *

After being thrown over a shoulder kicking and screaming about needing more time in the library - Sakura relented. The amusement reflected by the quirk of Sai's lips was the only indication he enjoyed riling her up. Arriving at her apartment with no plans to stay longer Sakura threw on the first kimono in her closet with ninja sandals. Afterwards, the duo made their way to Sai's house. He changed from customary black ninja slacks and a crop top into formal clothing. In a hurry, the pair hoped across roof tops in order to get across town.

When the Uchiha compound came into view the two jumped down to ground level. The compound was under the guise of many clan members guarding the surrounding area in the trees. Two stood in front of the main gates dressed in dark yukatas with the Uchiha fan stuck to their backs. There dark features and slight downturn of a frown were indicators that they were related and tolerated no one. Behind the two rigid guards boomed loud music as children played in the streets, and food stands offered different dishes on either side of the large walk way full of people. It was surprising to the pink haired woman that lets-keep-to-ourselves-and screw-everyone-else Uchiha clan would throw a party like this.

A sheepish smile tugged on Sakura's face as a familiar head of spiky hair came into view. If Sasuke's scowl was any indicator about the current events happening the older woman on his arm didn't care. As Sasuke's mother held on to his arm with an air of joy and giddiness the pair walked through the crowd speaking to relatives.

"Ah, you must be proud Mikoto, Sasuke has turned out to be a fine young man."

A relative, probably a cousin, stated in the group of people standing in front of them. The matriarch grinned like a Cheshire cat looking at her son with a glow of affection. Sasuke felt a heat of embarrassment light the back of his neck.

"Yes, I couldn't have asked for a better son."

A few sighs of awe and growing smiles could be seen, but this only made her son uncomfortable with the attention. Nodding to a few more praises Mikoto excused the two to continue walking down the path.

"You could have said thank you." Mikoto whispered after a moment.

Sasuke almost snorted but decided against it. This was his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, with an iron clad hand that could smack the daylights out of anyone. Rethinking his current thought Sasuke took measured steps in answering his mother's statement.

"I…did not know what to say."

"We both know you were uncomfortable. Try to relax sweetie."

Sasuke couldn't help a deadpan expression decorating his face. A hand came up to pinch his cheek, squeezing, and shaking it pink. His mother shuddered with silent laughter watching the shock settle in dark features.

Mikoto grinned shaking Sasuke's cheek, "Tomato-chan ~."

"Mother!" Sasuke shook his cheek from her grip retaining some distance despite the grip on his arm. Mikoto still shuddered with laughter letting small giggles pass through ruby lips. In their own little world no one saw this interaction between mother and son as Mikoto was the best at making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

Moving closer towards the main gates Sasuke recognized pink hair amongst the brunettes and other dark shades. He lifted a hand waving towards both teammates in line. Sakura smiled in response taking in the Uchiha's elaborate attire that looked more regale with the dark blues and reflective dragons dancing on his shoulders. The pink haired woman looked down inspecting the simple pink and green kimono that matched the swing of culture and music happening inside. Nodding in appreciation, her gaze moved to the side assessing Sai's simple grey yukata and ninja sandals. The bulge on his left hip indicated a hidden weapon, something she fully expected. Sakura used green senbon needles to hold her hair as they looked innocent enough.

"Do you think beautiful will be here?"

"Maybe, Ino is probably walking with Choji and Shikamaru further inside."

As the information sunk in Sai blinked letting his blank expression morph into something else. Sakura didn't want to be caught staring, but peered closer at the hidden emotions surfacing on her teammates face. With a small curl of his lip and brows frowning downwards Sakura could identity what Sai was feeling – frustration. What about exactly? She wasn't too sure. Pondering the thought would have to wait since Sasuke literally pulled her out of line the next moment.

The two guards watching the spectacle opened their mouths yet were silenced by Mikoto's penetrating stare. Both men gulped before looking away causing the matriarch to smile. It didn't last long as a taller man behind Mikoto grunted at the action slipping by her side without a word. The sudden softness in her eyes and relaxed stance was only noticeable to those who knew the matriarch. The upturned smile didn't cease when the man in question, Sasuke's father (Fugaku Uchiha) let his gaze stray from Mikoto's face to other parts of her body. The slight upturn of Fugaku's lip was noticeable before disappearing when all gazes fixed themselves on him.

"Hello." Came the same deep baritone voice with a soft tremor. Fugaku was brief and straight to the point.

It was comical to the Uchiha relatives how cold their leader may seem to outsiders. He wasn't always cold nor stern -Fugaku could be nice and simple; rare but true. Yet the only one not thinking about the Uchiha leader as a tranquil monk was Sakura. Her mouth ran dry from the most important etiquette lesson taught to her – bow before leaders. She felt rude for not doing it. It was impossible from the way Sasuke gripped her arm. There were soft murmurs of 'hello' directed at the patriarch but said man was too focused on his wife to care.

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes at his mother's short-lived victory. Making eye contact with the emotionless nin on the other side of the Sakura, the silent exchange was brief as the three moved inside the party. Sakura blushed as Sasuke pulled an arm to wrap around the one in his grip. Usually this would ward off any offending clan members interested in marrying into the main family. Looking upwards, catching the edge of Sasuke's eye as they trailed past small stands, there was a quirk that soon blossomed into a smirk on thin lips. He knew he made her blush.

Huffing with little indication of how she felt about being a human shield, a heavy blush rose on her cheeks. An emerald gaze sought the ex-Root nin to her left once more. It was no mistake that with Root permanently gone her teammate started to discover more about himself. With slow adjustments to outwardly showing how he felt their interactions together weren't stalled. There was only one time where he did laugh; smiling awkwardly was more of the norm.

Peaking at the pale man, his eyebrows were still drawn together with a more pronounced frown. Sakura took a moment to follow his gaze past the crowd spotting the rookie-nin huddled together talking amongst themselves. Laughter vibrated the space making others of the Uchiha clan steer clear to avoid being strung into the craziness. Between Kiba and Shikamaru, Ino was the highlight of the two, talking non-stop about the latest gossip, or something relatable. Looking at Sai then Ino the pieces started to come together for Sakura. When his gaze moved to the male on her left it finally clicked why the usually emotionless nin was expressive. He felt jealous of Shikamaru.

As the three out of five from Team Seven moved closer to the group Sai schooled his expression once more. Sakura made a mental note to talk to him about that small detail in his life later. She wanted to help him, but also be a little nosy. A shriek of happiness graced their ears where the invasion of ramen soon came to pass. Sakura didn't have enough time to separate herself from Sasuke's grip on her arm to fend off Naruto's hug. Squished against an outrageously orange yukata over hardened muscle - Sakura couldn't decide if she should push him off, or continue flushing like a school girl.

"You almost missed the party Sakura-Chan!"

In the background, the rest of the rookie-nin snickered at the display while Hinata looked away to sulk. No one would ever see it as Lee cried tears of anguish from the display of teammate affection. Surely, this action would not set off the already drunk nin into a stupor. You were wrong.

"My heart is open with tears!" He cried to no one in particular. Neji opened his mouth to rebuke the claim before things got out of hand. Yet, he was too slow, or was hoping Lee would stop. No such thing.

"The power of youth has forsaken me. I will run three hundred miles to earn Sakura's love!"

A usual declaration on top of the drunken heated cheeks steadily disappeared into a crowd in a blur of green. Ten-ten and Neji sighed at their teammates antics. They never should have let Lee have those beers. Instead of sticking around they both nodded at each other, and then set off in different directions to find their emotional companion.

Completely missing these actions engulfed in the smell of ramen, and other sorts of food Sakura coughed a laugh. Sasuke pushed Naruto off with a small click of his tongue glaring in irritation. Tugging Sakura close to his side away from the flailing blonde, the pink haired woman suddenly felt like a personal tug-a-war doll.

"Idiot get a grip."

Blue eyes turned to the male with a hint of challenge booming in his voice. Sakura sweat dropped with sigh of helplessness.

"What did you say asshole!?"

Sasuke didn't get a word in as an unexpecting voice cut him off.

"You both are dickless. Sakura would choose Kiba. At least he has one."

There was a beat of silence as the male singled out started to grin. Sakura took a step back sputtering and unable to form a proper sentence. Couldn't she get a break from having a male's attention!

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock staring at Sai as if he lost his mind. Sasuke sniffed at the insult looking to Sakura for confirmation. When that happened, everyone eyed the pink-haired woman who was suddenly placed in an uncomfortable position. She took a step back brushing against someone with a warm chest. Startled by this Sakura whipped her head over a shoulder immediately seeing Itachi. He rose brow at the reaction to his person. A deep chuckle at his side alerted Sakura of someone she would rather avoid. Boyish features and striking pearly whites pulled into a grin received a slight glare before she turned away.

The small woman heaved a sigh of indignation.

 _This moment couldn't get any worse…_

The event was turning out to be more entertaining than Itachi expected. In that particular moment the Uchiha heir had free rein to study the expressions of each male in the vicinity. So far, neither one of them commented on the pink haired girls lack of response. Words could not describe how trapped Sakura felt.

"Is it hard to choose, Ugly?"

 _Oh yes, it could get worse…_

"Shut-up Sai!"

It was immediate but not at all surprising that her outburst caused the emotionless nin to gulp.

The instant worried emerald irises burned with projected anger, each male of the Uchiha clan stood rigid – instead of Itachi of course. A firecracker reaction utterly amazed the elder Uchiha. He would agree this expression on the pink haired woman's face was his favorite.

"Oi, Sakura!"

Relief flooded Sakura's form which was not missed by the males. Saved by the bell just as Sasuke decided to open his mouth. Sakura looked between the rookie nin and the blond waiting in the crowd with a raised brow.

"Coming!" The answer was quick as were her movements.

Scuttling over to the other bubbly blonde who's shimmering baby blue kimono stood out amongst the rest Sakura grabbed her arm. Sensing the pink haired girls' uncertainty, Ino called for Hinata to join them before dragging a willing Sakura away. She hated being backed into a corner without a way out. If it weren't for Ino's quick thinking the smaller of the two would still be standing there awkwardly.

Watching the three women slink away until the large crowd obscured their presence, Itachi watched from his spot in relative silence until flicking his gaze to Sasuke. He couldn't help watching the look of dissatisfaction decorate his little brothers face.

"Little brother, do you have something to share?"

Sasuke shifted on rigged feet not looking in Itachi's direction, but back at the crowd. His lip curled suppressing words that could make the situation a lot more awkward. He always hated that his brother could decipher every single emotion. Debating what to say ebony eyes caught the shift of emotion on Shisui's face. It was small, but the usual grin fell into a lopsided frown; this spurred a feeling of giddiness to overcame Sasuke. Something that would turn the attention from him to a situation he could inwardly laugh at.

"Maybe sharing information shouldn't come from me, but Shisui…"

Sasuke's older cousin shifted appearing before the younger Uchiha, towering with intimidation. Blackened ebony darkened before swirling red with intentions to put the younger Uchiha through a wall, or house. Which ever was closer to causing damage. His usual husky voice commanded with a heaviness that had not been there previously.

"You may want to repeat that."

"Shisui." Itachi's voice boomed over the tension accumulating.

The rest of the rookie-nin stood on the sidelines uncertain of the pending outcome. A fight between two Uchiha's meant vacating the premises. Yet, as Itachi flooded the small space with his chakra it felt overwhelming and suffocating. They might not get that far if their already dead.

Overwhelmed with his cousin's chakra, Shisui took one step back. It gave Sasuke room to breathe and that was it. As a child Shisui didn't mind how protective Itachi was over baby Sasuke. It was normal for a brother to feel that way. Seeing this protective yet deadly side of Itachi caused the male to roll his eyes in irritation. No matter how long it has been Sasuke was still Itachi's precious little brother, and that fact has not changed for years.

Evaluating the situation, remembering where and who's day it was, Shisui swallowed his pride stepping back until the younger Uchiha regarded the elder smugly. Each had activated the first level of the sharingan except Itachi. He opted for the Mangekyo to get his point across. Sai felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as another wave of Itachi's chakra hit them. Kiba stood rigid wondering which trail would lead to salvation first. Both members of Team 10 looked between the relatives before making a decision. Shikamaru's tired sigh broke the tension first.

"If you all are done making a fool out of yourselves over one woman, I'll take my leave now."

Bored, uninterested, and deeply unsettled the shadow user slipped from the group intent on finding Ino. Chouji had stopped eating a bag of chips well into the conversation. Patting the sides of his pants the burly man made a small comment about 'food' before walking away. It was easier than standing there waiting for the next ninja war to break out.

Deciding to walk away first Sasuke clicked the bottom of his tongue. His feet directed him away from the elder Uchiha back towards the crowd where he disappeared. The tension within Shisui's form didn't subside as Itachi's gaze alone settled on him. First stage Sharingan against Sharingan Mangekyo – it might have been a site to see if both cousins were not staring each other down. Then again, the festive crowd in the background stood clear of the space.

"You are not moved by anything. Not even my little brothers back handed comments." It was a true statement. Shisui was not easily swayed by a taunt of any kind.

"You're usually not this nosey, Itachi."

"If it concerns my little brother, I am. "

The older Uchiha's teeth gritted together refusing to say anything. That brat-

"Furthermore, it is unlike you to keep secrets. Especially about some girl." Itachi's voice was lower for only Shisui to hear. Deactivating his sharigan Itachi continued the pending investigation against his cousin.

Despite appearances the rigidness in Shisui's stance was pin straight. Anyone would think he was standing tall and upright, but the male across from him knew better.

"Did something happen between you and Haruno Sakura, cousin?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is longer and edited once again after a few months. Now, that I have some more free time this shouldn't be too crazy. I might go back and edit previous chapters. There are types or missing words in some places. What do you think about Itachi's approach? Or the fact Sasuke had something to say?

Review about the new changes. Tell me what you think.

\- NuteWelt01


	6. Killing Time

**A/N:** Whew! Finally done. Not sure why it is taking so long to write this. The writing juice is flowing freely. Gosh...that sounds wrong. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _You are not moved by anything. Not even my little brothers back handed comments." It was a true statement. Shisui was not easily swayed by a taunt of any kind._

" _You're usually not this nosey, Itachi."_

" _If it concerns my little brother, I am. "_

 _The older Uchiha's teeth gritted together refusing to say anything. That brat-_

" _Furthermore, it is unlike you to keep secrets. Especially about some girl." Itachi's voice was lower for only Shisui to hear. Deactivating his sharigan Itachi continued the pending investigation against his cousin._

 _Despite appearances the rigidness in Shisui's stance was pin straight. Anyone would think he was standing tall and upright, but the male across from him knew better._

" _Did something happen between you and Haruno Sakura, cousin?"_

* * *

Sakura pursed her lips at the ordainment within her palm. It wasn't the first time she decorated for Christmas, no, that wasn't the reason for her frustration. Did every ordainment made by Uchiha have to have their clan siginia printed all over it? I mean, even the white snow flakes are only designed with intricate fans dusted in white. Sighing at the small silver ball with red fans printed all over it, the pinkette placed it back on the display tree she grabbed it from.

After Ino rescued her from the stupid males on the other side of the Uchiha compound, the girls ventured towards various stalls. It was nice to see the difference in each one as the Uchiha's sold trinkets and food not sold anywhere else. Not that the village couldn't compare to the delicacy or wood carving on many shelves they passed by, instead there was an attention to detail that Sakura was fond of. She didn't think it had anything to do with there large fortune to buy the best of the best. Not at all.

"Sakura! Stop spacing out and come look at these kimonos!", a screech from her blond best friend from the other side of the road filled with stalls.

A few families walking by glared at the loud behavior. It only caused the Yamanaka heiress to stick her tongue at the them. Standing by her side with no means to make the situation worse Hinata pulled the edge of Ino's blue kimono in warning. It might have been a party, but they didn't need to degrade themselves. Or try to look like they were. Ino regarded her friend with a flat look before calling Sakura again.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling so loud." Sakura commanded from her spot.

Turning back to bow to the merchant in apology for the possibility of scaring off clients, Sakura exited the stall in hurry. The road was packed making it hard to maneuver through the crowd. When she arrived to the other side Hinata smiled shyly. Ino ushered both girls into the stall that was a small shop the further back they went. Multiple colors sown into fabrics decorated the walls, illuminating jewelry, and hair pieces lying in various places next to sample clothing. A heady sigh escaped the blond's lips with stars in her eyes.

Hinata gulped from her position in the room. As much as she enjoyed shopping there was always another level of shopping that made her nervous. Shopping with Ino meant it would never end. Before Hinata could open her mouth to voice her thoughts Sakura beat her to it.

"Now Pig, we are only going to look around." She said with finality.

The blond in question placed a hand on a hip tilting forward with a challenge in her eyes.

"You think I'm walking out of here with nothing?"

"Yes, and if you don't, Hinata and I will leave." Emerald eyes narrowed as baby blue rolled.

"Yeah right."

"We want to enjoy the festival. That does not include spending five hours of it within a dress shop."

Groaning slightly, Ino nodded once before looking around the room with a look of defeat.

"Can't I buy one thing?"

"No." This time Hinata piped in blushing immediately.

The shy girl looked away from the blonds hanging mouth. She did not want to be cooped up during a party like this. It could be the right time to confront Naruto. Suddenly the room seemed too hot and her face resembled a tomato. Sakura laid a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder with a snicker. Her gaze fell on Ino where as her laughter found a way to fully escape. Insisting the three not miss the party, each woman compromised on one rule – for the next 20 minutes they could browse the shop, buy trinkets/dresses, and leave. If they were unable to find anything within that twenty minutes, they could come a different day.

While browsing the many gowns Ino pulled out a plum kimono with a dark purple sash covered in leaves. Her style was flashy, yet the blond wanted something down to earth for clan meetings. Hinata grabbed a few hair pieces from the stands covered in dark satin sitting to the women's left. In one hand, she held a steel koi shaped hair clip, and in the other dark wooden chop sticks with bangles on the ends (also steel) incrusted with small pockets of rough stones. It was flashy to be considered different which the Hyuuga heiress was hoping for.

Sakura stood in front of a full-length mirror admiring a piece a diamond carved in the shape of a star with spikes sticking out the front. What caught her attention was the reflection from the mirror bouncing off parts of the diamonds that reflected on the ceiling. Different colors depicting small galaxies and planets swirling in unison. It was captivating.

"I see you found the Paradine." A scratchy voice belonging to the store keeper spoke from behind all three women. She stood in a dark blue kimono with no accents. Her onyx eyes surveyed the small group with a smile. Hinata was the first to speak.

"W…what do you mean?"

"Oh, the pendent of course. "

The shop keeper walked over to Sakura taking the pendent from her palm. It was looked over once more twice with a knowing smile. Sakura didn't know what to make of the next look the shop keeper gave her.

"You adventure towards a greater part in life that will be unexpected."

"That's quite ominous of you to say."

The older woman looked at Sakura as if seeing right through her. It was uncomfortable to say the least. "I know that my fortune is right."

"How do- "

"You will thank me one day."

Ino and Hinata looked at one another skeptically. The shop keeper smiled once more before walking away with the pendant in hand.

"Since your twenty minutes is over, I'll ring up your purchases." And just like that, the slow building tension in the room dissolved into nothing.

Walking after the elder with every intention to ask questions they slowly died on Sakura's tongue when her gaze met the shop keepers once more. It was soft with a tiny hint of sadness. Suddenly, questioning the history of the pendant didn't seem appealing anymore. Paying the shop keeper with a smile and taking small paper bags with their purchases wrapped in velvet boxes, the girls scuttled out of the shop back into the busy streets. The party was still in full swing.

Ignoring the odd encounter with the shop keeper the group of women decided to find another place to visit. It wasn't long before Hinata pulled them into a stand prepping kunai's to throw at targets.

"I bet… I can hit the bullseyes five times."

"I doubt you can do that without your eye technique." Ino was quick to shoot down the heiresses claims as a wicked grin crossed her face. Hinata's pearl gaze narrowed with a downwards curl of her lips. It wasn't publicly known that Hinata liked challenges, contrary to clan views, but her friends always knew how to push a button or two.

"You're on Ino."

Sakura clapped in excitement standing on the side as referee. The man working the stand gave each woman five kunai while stepping out of the way. He directed them to hit the black and white bullseyes or moving balloons in the background.

"Begin!"

There were loud grunts each time a woman threw a kunai. In the end Hinata and Ino five bullseyes. Each woman took another set of kunai from the shop keeper immediately starting to throw them. He scrambled out of the way with an undignified squeal. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter unable to stand the frustrated looks of anger from her two best friends.

"Come on! You both can do better than that!"

The next round resulted in kunai scattered across the shop pinning anything and everything to its walls. The shop keeper stood in the corner of the shop uncertain when he should come out. Once the barrage of kunai hit their target both women were out of breath. Ino and Hinata panted with little means to stop their competition. Ino looked at the display with a smirk,

"You missed one."

An unladylike snort escaped the Hyuuga.

"As if I care, I'm five to your three anyways."

The blond looked at the targets closely letting the results of their short-lived competition sink in. Not a moment later did a frustrated scream scare off a few Uchiha families muttering to their children to stay away from Yamanakas.

Sakura couldn't stop her laughter from scaring the rest of the Uchiha.

* * *

Usually, Shisui put Itachi on the spot about his lack of a love life. It was never the other way around.

"Cousin, should I repeat myself?"

Shisui looked around noting the lack of interest from their relatives yet decided it was best to conversate in private. Nodding to a separate path away from the bustle and hustle Shisui moved first with Itachi in tow. Once the sound of music and laughter faded in the distance Shisui dived into a story about Sakura and his relationship. It was short and to the point. Both parties used each other at first until feelings developed into something more. Once it became more Shisui became paranoid about the clan's opinion, particularly when brides were being presented to him. Sakura was an outsider and he was afraid of the backlash from the elders and clan. This resulted in missed dates, excuses and eventually an argument that ended their fragile predicament.

Itachi didn't reveal what he was thinking throughout the explanation. It was daunting for Shisui to tell his younger cousin with a straight face without divulging each feeling completely. Overall, It was freeing to tell someone about the problem plaguing him.

"You are stupid to let the clan dictate your actions," Itachi said with a slight frown.

"You are one to talk. Have you seen your track record?"

"I will become clan head one day. There is a difference in opinion and authority. "

"It doesn't matter to the elders. They want pure blooded Uchiha – from everyone.''

"If I were anyone else, I would think you were a coward."

Shisui watched his cousin unsure he was hearing right. Shortly his gaze narrowed suspiciously, "…You've never been a rebel. Not like this anyways."

A tired sigh passed thin lips, "Do something for the both of us that I won't be able to do."

Unconsciously, Shisui knew that was the end of the conversation. There was no other way to word what Itachi said because it was true. Shisui could argue the elders to death but it was nothing like Itachi's position within the clan. There were higher stakes within the game of politics. Looking at his younger cousin who was stoic and lacked emotion unless necessary, there was a heart in there yearning for more than a life of kill or be killed. Shisui almost grimaced at the bleeding heart hidden behind the guarded walls that never came down. He was the lucky one. He could leave if he wanted to and Itachi couldn't.

"Let's get back to the party."

No more words were exchanged on the walk back.

* * *

Shikamaru was sure the direction he trailed off was the opposite of where his teammate would be. After losing the blond the crowd he gave up on the pursuit. Ino would be fine with the other girls.

This is how he found himself taking a walk into the wilderness. The hill in the distance situated in a training ground was perfect for cloud watching at night time. Granted, it was in an Uchiha training ground away from the party in the background but, it was quiet.

Drawing closer to the desired destination he failed to see the shadow on his heels. He hadn't thought to put his guard up. When he took another look at the hill it dawned on him how quiet it was. The animals were gone, and the wind stopped. Too late did the sirens in his head warn him to turn back when a sword lodged itself into his back. The assailant hadn't showed themselves for the light of the moon missed the shadows. Unsheathing the sword, the shock settled in as Shikamaru dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, cloud watching wasn't all that fun anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? I know it is out of the blue, but it has a lot to do with the story.

I'm so happy Christmas is two days away. I'm a Christmas maniac :D

Happy New Years to you all. I'll write another chapter soon.

\- NuteWelt01


End file.
